Quarantaine
by Sevy Snape
Summary: Est ce vraiment une bonne idée d'enfermer Kate et Tony dans une même pièce ?


**Auteur** : **artificiallysweet**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Pour changer... rien à moi... tout aux auteurs de la série...

**NdT** : Hello,

Voici un tout petit OS sur un couple que j'aime beaucoup : Tony/Kate.

Et oui, mon univers ne se limite pas à HP.

C'est une petite récréation que je me suis accordée pour repartir de plus belle sur « Alignement des Etoiles » et « Sous un ciel sans étoile ».

Bonne lecture à tous et j'espère que votre week-end a été bon !

bigbizzzzz

* * *

**Quarantaine**

Les agents spéciaux Todd et DiNozzo étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, de part et d'autre d'une table, dans une salle d'interrogatoire faiblement éclairée quelque part dans les bâtiments du NCIS. Ils se fixaient en silence, comme s'ils étaient sur le point de s'entretuer. Sauf qu'aucun d'eux n'avait d'arme. Gibbs les avaient contraints à les lui remettre.

Lorsque l'expression austère de Tony se transforma en sourire, Kate plissa les yeux, très au fait de ses intentions. Elle était fichue si elle se laissait charmer par l'irrésistible sourire de l'italien. Bien entendu, être obligé de se trouver dans la même pièce que lui pendant vingt-quatre heures ne l'aidait en rien.

Elle soupira en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'ils étaient coincés là, même si elle avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité. Elle reporta son attention sur Tony qui avait posé sa tête sur ses mains, la regardant toujours en souriant.

Elle s'appuya au dossier de son siège et croisa les bras sans le quitter des yeux. Elle dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas lui sourire à son tour. Evidemment, elle le blâmait pour tout et plus particulièrement pour cette situation. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait commencé. Sans lui et sa satané curiosité, elle ne serait pas obligé de passer une nuit entière plus une journée, enfermée dans cette pièce.

Elle ne le montrait pas mais elle lui avait pardonné à son premier sourire car elle avait développé une faiblesse pour les manières chauvines, de coq trop sûr de lui. Elle ne le dirait évidemment à personne. Pas même à Abby, son amie la plus proche. Déjà que ça la tuait presque de se l'avouer sachant qu'à ses yeux, Tony était la dernière personne sur Terre pour qui elle aurait de l'attirance. Fais marcher ta raison pour une fois.

DiNozzo n'était pas télépathe mais quelque chose lui disait qu'on les surveillait. Il avait raison.

Derrière la vitre sans teint, Abby et Tim avaient installés un campement pour le week-end. Par le plus grand des miracles et surtout beaucoup de contorsions, ils avaient réussi à y faire entrer un vieux matelas et l'avait étalé en travers de plusieurs chaises pour s'en servir de canapé.

A l'instant où Gibbs leur avait dit qu'il avait l'intention d'enfermer Kate et Tony dans la même pièce, ils avaient décidé de ne pas en rater une miette. C'était assurément l'une des choses pour laquelle ils auraient même été prêts à payer pour voir.

Donc, au moment où Gibbs les fit entrer dans la salle, tous deux étaient derrière la vitre, surveillant leur moindre mouvement. Pendant des heures, ils étaient restés assis dans un silence confortable à manger du popcorn, boire de sodas et attendre avec excitation.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq heures que Tony et Kate étaient en quarantaine et l'italien venait d'entrer dans sa phase 'mourant d'ennui'. Pour essayer de contrer ce phénomène, il avait décidé de tambouriner sur la table du plat de la main. Il fixait toujours Kate, espérant obtenir une quelconque réaction de sa part.

"Arrête ça," dit-elle sèchement.

HA ! Son plan fonctionnait !

"Sinon quoi ?" demanda-t-il sans cesser de taper sur la table.

Kate leva une jambe et posa son pied sur le bord de l'élément de mobilier. "Sinon ça !" rétorqua-t-elle en détendant sa jambe, propulsant la table contre la poitrine de Tony.

Presque instantanément, il cria de douleur, faisant grimacer leurs amis derrière la vitre. Mais elle ne broncha pas.

"Aïeeeee, Kate !"

"Je t'ai dit d'arrêter. Tu n'écoutes pas."

"Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça."

Elle ne répondit pas mais pencha la tête sur le côté et continua à le fixer méchamment.

Pendant que Tony faisait glisser sa chaise loin de la table et essayait d'atténuer le bleu qui commençait déjà à se former, il entendit le verrou tourner et quelqu'un entrer.

"J'espère que vous vous amusez bien," gronda Gibbs en jetant deux oreillers et deux couvertures dans un coin de la pièce avant de déposer une pizza au milieu de la table.

"On commence," répondit Kate sans le regarder.

"Patron, je veux sortir ! Regarde ce qu'elle 'ma fait !" se plaignit Tony en lui montrant sa poitrine.

Gibbs sourit et se tourna pour partir. "Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas l'énerver."

"Mais Patron. J'ai besoin de voir un médecin. Je crois qu'elle m'a cassé une côte !"

"Ce dont tu as besoin est un réajustement du comportement, DiNozzo."

"Patron."

"Tu veux partir, Tony ?" demanda-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

"Oui !"

"Et bien, aucun de vous deux ne sortira d'ici tant que vous n'aurez pas réglé vos problèmes et que vous aurez arrêté de vous bouffer le nez. Alors vous feriez mieux de vous y mettre."

Une seconde plus tard, il était parti. La porte avait été claquée et refermée à clé.

"Tu es cruelle," dit-il en tirant le carton à pizza vers lui.

"Tu es un connard arrogant."

"Taquin…"

"Oh, pauvre Tony. Toujours a vouloir ce qu'il ne peut avoir."

"Tu aimerais !"

"Oh, je le sais," ricana-t-elle en se levant.

Il fit de même pour se mettre à sa hauteur, sa chaise heurtant lourdement le sol. Kate le regarda d'un air suspicieux tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Elle manqua une respiration lorsqu'il la saisit par les hanches et la poussa conter le mur.

Elle tendit la main, le saisit par sa cravate et le tira violemment vers elle pour l'embrasser.

"Paie, McGee", dit Abby avec enthousiasme en tendant la main.

Avec réticence, Tim sortit son portefeuille et lui tendit un billet.

"Hé," dit ce dernier en reportant son attention sur la pièce attenante. "Où sont-ils passés ?"

Ils se levèrent et s'approchèrent de la vitre.

"Whoa !" s'exclama Abby en regardant à sa gauche. "McGee, je crois que tu ferais mieux de prévenir Gibbs."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il.

"Pour ça," dit-elle en lui indiquant leurs deux amis à présent à moitié nus, collés au mur. Kate avait ses deux jambes autour des hanches de Tony.

"Ah oui, évidemment," acquiesça McGee en sortant son téléphone. "Euh, Patron, vous devriez venir voir ça. Il se passe quelque chose ici."

"Quelque chose McGee ? Quel genre ?" lui répondit la voix austère de Gibbs. Une seule phrase et il était énervé. Non qu'il eut espéré autre chose de sa part.

_Merde ! Comment je suis censé lui expliquer ça ? 'Deux de vos agents sont en train de s'envoyer en l'air dans la salle d'interrogatoire où vous les avez enfermés ?' Certainement pas, si je veux garder mon job !_ "Euh, et bien Patron, c'est un peu difficile à expliquer. Abby et moi ne les avons quitté des yeux qu'une seconde."

"Passe-moi Abby."

Tim tendit une main tremblante vers la jeune femme qui prit le téléphone avec hésitation. "Allo ?" demanda-t-elle comme si elle ne savait qui était à l'autre bout. "Oh Gibbs ! Salut, Patron, c'est sympa de te …"

"Que se passe-t-il Abby ?"

Pour bien vérifier, elle regarda une nouvelle fois dans l'autre pièce. "Whoa ! Quelque chose d'excentrique !"

"Tu veux dire incompréhensible (1) ?"

"Non, pas cette fois, Gibbs. Nous assistons à des préliminaires plutôt chaud ici." Elle lui avait donné peut-être un peu trop de détails que ce qu'il aurait aimé savoir. "Gibbs ? Tu es là ? Non ? Ok. Il a raccroché. On devrait peut-être les prévenir ?"

"A propos de quoi ?"

"McGee, où crois-tu que Gibbs se dirige en ce moment ?"

"Oh oui, peut-être qu'on devrait," dit-il. "Tu devrais leur dire."

"Pourquoi moi ?"

"Ils ne t'en veulent jamais plus d'une journée alors que moi, ça peut durer des mois."

"McGee !"

"Abby, pour moi ?" plaida-t-il en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

"Bien ! Mais tu m'en dois une, Timmy, et une grosse !"

Avec réticence, Abby saisit l'intercom et appuya sur le bouton. "Les amis, je suis désolé pour ça. Euh, allo ? Tony ? Kate ? Quelqu'un m'écoute ? Vous devez arrêter tout de suite !" Elle regarda le bouton du volume et le tourna à fond. Elle détestait être ignorée alors, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle allait capter leur attention. "Hé vous deux !! Si vous tenez à votre job, vous devriez arrêter immédiatement parce que le Grinch arrive et qu'il ne va pas du tout aimer toute cette cérémonie de noël."

Abby lâcha le bouton et s'affala dans le canapé fait maison. "Ils ont arrêté, McGee ?"

"Euh, en quelque sorte," répondit-il.

"Ok. Tu peux développer ?"

"Pas vraiment, non."

Abby roula des yeux, se leva et se dirigea vers la glace sans teint. Les vêtements avaient repris leur place sur leur propriétaire respectif, dieu merci, mais ils s'embrassaient toujours passionnément. Le neuvième cercle des enfers (2) leur serait réservé si Gibbs les trouvait ainsi.

"McGee, Tony et Kate sont officiellement dans la merde et sans pagaies. Je suis déjà désolé pour eux."

"Ouais, moi aussi. Que penses-tu que Gibbs leur fera ?"

"DiNozzo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Euh, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Patron !" bégaya-t-il en se décollant du cou de Kate et en reculant sans faire de gestes brusques et ne quittant pas son supérieur des yeux. Ca ne sentait pas bon ! Il se sentait comme un zèbre pourchassé par des lions affamés.

"Ah oui ? C'est un fait ?" Gibbs était calme.

_Calme ? Dans une situation pareille ? Cela ne signifie qu'une chose : 'Meurtre sanglant'._ "Oui, Patron. C'est une incompréhension. Kate avait de la crème glacée dans le cou. J'étais simplement en train de lui retirer."

"De la glace, DiNozzo ? Je n'en vois pas ici ? Et vous, agent Todd ?"

_Oups. Moi et mon fantasme de la glace sur un corps de femme. Je savais que ça finirait par me jouer des tours. Et maintenant, j'ai entrainé Kate avec moi. Ce n'était PAS censé se passer comme ça._

Kate se contenta de se mordre la lèvre, de secouer la tête avant d'aller s'assoir à table. Ce ne serait pas vraiment le bon moment pour discuter, débattre ou parler.

"Oh, j'ai dit glace ?" demanda Tony en arborant son sourire à 100 000 watt. C'était une vaine tentative et il le savait. Ce n'était pas simplement en souriant qu'il s'en sortirait. Mais ca ne pouvait pas faire de mal d'essayer. "Suis-je bête. Je voulais dire qu'elle avait une olive collée dans le cou. Tu sais, de la pizza que tu nous as si gentiment apportée. Une olive Patron, je jure ! Une olive."

"Es-tu certain, DiNozzo ? Parce que tu sais que je déteste les menteurs."

"Evidemment, Patron ! Jamais je ne te mentirais. Tu fais trop peur quand tu t'énerves."

Gibbs soupira et appuya son épaule contre le mur. "Ok, DiNozzo. Alors explique-moi comment Kate s'est retrouvée avec une olive dans le cou QUAND IL N'Y EN A AUCUNE SUR CETTE FOUTUE PIZZA !"

"Oh merde !" gémit Tony. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire dans cette situation. Il se pencha vers Kate et lui murmura à l'oreille, "Si je meurs aujourd'hui, il a y une lettre pour toi dans le dernier tiroir de mon bureau." Il lui déposa un rapide baisé sur la joue et fit la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser. Il s'enfuit.

Il fut rapidement suivi par Gibbs puis Kate, Abby et enfin McGee. A fond dans le couloir, aplatissant presque un autre agent au passage, direction le bureau. Ils s'attiraient d'étranges regards de la part de leurs collègues.

"DiNozzo ! Comment oses-tu t'enfuir !" Tony entendit le grondement de la voix de Gibbs juste derrière lui. _Merde, c'est chaud._

Se murmurant une longue liste d'adjectifs montrant, de façon imagée, l'étendue de sa stupidité, Tony repartit de plus belle, tournant à gauche en direction des escaliers. Il était certain d'y distancer son patron. Il monta les marches trois par trois. Arrivé en haut, il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir Gibbs sur ses talons. _Ce mec et son foutu entrainement de Marines !_

Il était trop risqué de tenter d'atteindre le toit. Et s'il y arrivait, aujourd'hui serait définitivement la date de son décès. Soit il tenterait sa chance et essaierait de sauter sur le toit du bâtiment à côté et se faire quand même attraper par Gibbs qui l'écorcherait vif, soit il pouvait lui éviter tout ce tracas et descendre directement à l'autopsie pour s'attacher, avec l'aide de Palmer, à l'une des tables de Ducky et permettre à Gibbs de l'écorcher vif.

Au lieu de ça, Tony opta pour une solution plus sûre, qui lui permettrait de vivre au moins une heure de plus. Il se dirigea à fond de train vers la seule personne qui pourrait empêcher Gibbs de commettre un meurtre. Jusqu'à présent du moins.

Claquant la porte derrière lui, il se tourna vers la secrétaire. "Salut Cynthia. Le directeur est là ? Super, merci !"

La jeune femme se leva pour protester mais il était trop tard. Tony enfonça pratiquement les portes du bureau du directeur avant de les fermer à clés derrière lui. Il était pétrifié à l'idée de ce qui se trouvait juste derrière ces portes qu'il venait de verrouiller.

"Agent DiNozzo ? Déjà entendu parler de frapper avant d'entrer ?"

"Désolé pour l'interruption, Madame. Vous êtes ma dernière chance de survie. J'ai pensé à sauter du toit mais vous étiez un pari plus rapide et plus sûr." Il s'excusa tout en allant se placer derrière le bureau. Il tira le fauteuil et la directrice assise dedans de sous le bureau. "J'ai simplement besoin de me cacher sous votre bureau pour le restant de mes jours. Génial ! Je savais que vous comprendriez. Je vous aime."

Tony grogna lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper sur la porte. Il se jeta par terre et rampa sous le bureau.

"DiNozzo. Je sais que tu es là. Tu peux fuir, mais tu ne peux pas te cacher," cria Gibbs depuis l'autre pièce. Tony sentait pratiquement les mots vibrer dans le sol.

"Jethro. Que se passe-t-il ?" cria à son tour le directeur du NCIS.

"J'ai l'intention de castrer l'agent DiNozzo sans anesthésie."

Tony gémit, tremblant à cette seule évocation. "Madame... désolé. Directeur, je ne veux pas perdre mes attributs masculins. Vous devez m'aider," dit le jeune home en sortant la tête de dessous le bureau, l'air totalement désespéré. "Il se trouve que j'y suis émotionnellement attaché, Gibbs !" cria-t-il à son tour.

"Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas friquoter avec d'autres agents après la dernière DiNozzo et la fois précédente et, ironiquement, la fois encore avant ! Tu te souviens de l'agent Laura Simmons ? Elle a démissionné parce que tu as été incapable de garder pour toi votre 'aventure'. Puis il me semble que c'était l'agent Samantha Cooper. Des problèmes de communication, Tony ? Je ne pense pas qu'une femme aime à croire qu'elle a une relation exclusive avec un homme qui en est apparemment totalement incapable. Ah oui, puis il y a eu Paula Cassidy. Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme du genre discret. Il semblerait que j'avais raison car tu l'as ramenée à Gitmo (3). C'est toi qui l'as fait passer par cette fenêtre. Ca, c'était classe."

"Gibbs ! Ce n'était pas mon idée. C'est arrivé, c'est tout ! Je le jure sur ma vie." _Ce qui est inutile puisqu'elle est sur le point de se terminer._

"Connerie ! C'était ta faute autant que la sienne. Et maintenant, tu fraternises avec l'agent Todd !"

"Ouais et c'est un type qui a trois ex-femmes et un bateau dans son sous-sol qui dit ça. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas comment tu comptes l'en sortir."

Tony chercha le directeur des yeux. Elle secouait violemment la tête. _Mentionner l'armée d'ex-femmes de Gibbs était une idée encore pire que cette historie de glace/olive._ "C'était vraiment une mauvaise idée, hein ?"

Plus un bruit ne provenait de l'autre pièce.

"Jen, laisse-moi entrer."

"Seulement si tu promets de ne pas blesser l'agent DiNozzo."

"Je ne vais pas te faire de promesse que je ne peux pas tenir, Jen."

"Alors tu n'entreras pas."

Une fois de plus, ce fut le silence. Puis le terrible bruit d'une clé tournant dans la serrure se fit entendre. Pauvre Cynthia. Gibbs l'avait probablement menacé de mort jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui donne les clés du bureau. Dès qu'il entendit un 'click' bien trop familier, Tony plongea instantanément sous le bureau et essaya de trouver une position confortable. Ce n'était probablement pas le meilleur endroit où se cacher étant donné qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir cinquante côtes cassées. Monter l'escalier quatre à quatre ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé non plus.

La journée avait mal commencé, enfermé dans une salle d'interrogatoire avec une femme toute prête à le tuer à petit feu. Après le lancer de table dans la poitrine, les choses s'étaient améliorées. Puis il y avait eu l'interruption de Gibbs de ce qui aurait pu être une excellente partie de jambes en l'air. _Maudit soit-il !_

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et vint s'écraser contre le mur dans un grand fracas. Gibbs entra dans la pièce, suivi de près par Kate, accrochée au bras d'Abby, toutes deux blanches comme des linges. Puis venait McGee, le plus jeune membre de l'équipe qui semblait encore plus pétrifié tandis qu'il essayait de calmer Cynthia tout en jetant de rapide coup d'œil dans le bureau du directeur, espérant avoir un aperçu de se qui s'y passait.

Gibbs examina attentivement la pièce. Il y avait le Directeur mais pas de Tony en vue. "DiNozzo, sors de là, où que tu sois," dit-il mielleusement. Aucune réponse. Seulement les prières silencieuses souhaitant que l'homme souffre d'une soudaine paralysie de tous les membres qui pourrait infliger des blessures. "DiNozzo, si tu ne sors pas de sous le bureau du directeur dans les trente secondes. Je vais te faire escorter dehors par la sécurité."

_Bon et bien, j'aurai eu une bonne vie. Ca a été très sympa de vous connaître tous._ Lentement et douloureusement, Tony s'extirpa de dessous le bureau en direction d'un monde terrifiant. Il regarda à l'autre bout de la pièce où il vit Gibbs confortablement installé dans le canapé à côté de la directrice, exactement comme il l'avait promis si Tony acceptait de sortir. Il entendait McGee essayer de calmer Cynthia dans la pièce à côté. Kate et Abby se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte, toujours aussi pâles. Voir Gibbs aussi en colère n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu pour aujourd'hui.

"Oh, salut Patron. Tu as l'air plutôt tendu aujou…"

"DiNozzo, ferme-la."

"Oui, Monsieur."

Gibbs grimaça en entendant ce mot. Il détestait être appelé 'Monsieur'. Personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi. C'était juste une des marques de fabrique de Gibbs. Comme les claques sur la tête, les menaces de mort, son caractère et ses intuitions. Mais il laissa passer pour aujourd'hui. Il avait d'autres sujets d'inquiétudes aujourd'hui.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?" demanda le directeur en regardant les deux hommes.

"Et bien, plus tôt dans la journée, j'ai enfermé les agents Todd et DiNozzo dans une ancienne salle d'interrogatoire."

"Ok. Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je le peux, Jen," répondit-il sarcastiquement bien qu'avec lui, on ne savait jamais.

A en juger par son expression, on pouvait dire qu'elle n'était pas le moins du monde impressionnée. "Jethro, tu ne peux pas enfermer deux personnes simplement parce qu'elles t'énervent."

"D'accord. Et si j'en avais marre de leurs incessantes chamailleries. Cela commençait à affecter leur travail. Ils n'étaient plus capables de travailler ensemble sans que ça devienne un concours de piques. Sans parler de leur constant besoin d'attirer mon attention. Alors je les ai enfermé et leur ait dit qu'ils ne ressortiraient que lorsqu'ils auraient réglé leurs problèmes."

"Ok. Et que s'est-il passé ?"

"Et bien, après un moment, je leur ai apporté un kit de premières nécessités : pizza, eau, couvertures et oreillers. DiNozzo s'est plaint d'avoir besoin de voir un médecin puis je suis parti."

"Que veux-tu dire par 'voir un médecin' ?"

"Que je lui avais peut-être cassé quelques côtes," dit Kate d'une voix faible. "Il m'agaçait à taper sur la table comme il fait à chaque fois qu'il s'ennuie. Comme il ne voulait pas arrêter, j'ai comme qui dirait pousser la table dans sa poitrine."

"D'accord. Et après ?"

"J'ai appelé l'agent Gibbs pour l'informer que nous avions une sorte de… situation entre les agents DiNozzo et Todd," dit à son tour McGee, rejoignant la conversation.

"Et par 'situation', nous parlons de quelque chose de sexy."

"Abby !"

"Quoi ? Ca l'était, Kate."

Tout le monde roula des yeux. C'était typique d'Abby de trouver quelque chose de drôle à la pire des situations.

"Peu importe. Lorsque je suis entré, j'ai trouvé DiNozzo insistant lourdement sur le fait qu'il était seulement et je cite 'en train de retirer de la glace du cou de l'agent Todd'."

Jenny se tourna vers Tony. "De la glace ?"

"C'est une longue histoire," répondit-il.

"Après avoir démontré à notre génie ici présent qu'il n'y avait pas de glace dans la pièce, il a déclaré qu'il retirait une toute aussi inexistante olive de son cou."

"Et bien, il y en a une maintenant," dit Tim, faisant référence à l'énorme suçon que Kate avait maintenant dans le cou.

"McGee ! C'est tellement inapproprié. De quel côté es-tu ? Essais-tu de les faire virer ?" cria Abby en le frappant dans le bras. "Vraiment ! Parfois je m'inquiète vraiment de ta loyauté. Incroyable !"

"Puis DiNozzo a courut se réfugier ici. Et nous voila," termina Gibbs. "Tu aurais du café ici, Jen ?"

"Non. Laissez-moi résumer. Jusqu'ici, nous t'avons toi qui enferme illégalement deux agents fédéraux. L'un de ces agents blesse l'autre. Ces deux mêmes agents 'fraternisent'. Puis se font surprendre. C'est là que DiNozzo essaie de se sortie du pétrin et d'éviter la castration. Quand il a vu que ça ne marchait pas, il a couru vers la seule personne qui n'avait pas peur de toi. C'est exact ?"

Tout le monde acquiesça.

"Doit-on leur parler du pari ?" murmura McGee à Abby.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi aujourd'hui ? Bien sûr qu'on ne leur en parle pas. Tu as bu une potion de stupidité aujourd'hui ou quoi ?"

"L'un de vous veut-il ajouter quelque chose ?" demanda Gibbs en voyant leurs messes basses.

"Non chef. Timmy exprimait simplement son intérêt pour mon nouveau tatouage."

"Ah bon ?" lui demanda ce dernier avant de recevoir un cou de coude dans les côtes. "Ah oui, c'est vrai."

"Ok. Alors vous deux, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le comportement auquel on pourrait s'attendre de la part de nos deux plus anciens agents," dit la directrice.

"Je ne vais pas m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait, Directeur…" répondit Kate. "Enfin sauf pour avoir cassé des côtes à Tony."

"Moi non plus," renchérit ce dernier. "Gibbs, tu n'avais honnêtement pas envisagé que quelque chose comme ça pourrait arriver si tu nous enfermais ensemble ?"

"Et bien, j'avais imaginé que quelque chose se produirait, simplement pas… ça," dit-il en agitant l'index de l'un à l'autre. "J'espérais que vous seriez assez intelligent pour ne pas faire des choses obscènes en présence d'une caméra qui enregistrait."

Kate et Tony échangèrent un regard soucieux. Ils savaient qu'Abby avait déjà fait des copies de la cassette pour de futurs chantages évidemment.

"Agent Todd et DiNozzo, si vous avez l'intention de poursuivre cette relation, je vous mets un mois à l'essai dans la même équipe. Si cela affecte votre travail de quelque façon que ce soit, l'un de vous devra se trouver une autre équipe ou une agence. Est-ce clair ?"

"Comme de l'eau de roche, Madame."

"Kate ?"

"Oui Directeur."

"Et Gibbs, plus d'emprisonnement illégal de membres de ton équipe ou de quiconque. Plus de menaces de mort envers d'innocentes secrétaires à qui, d'ailleurs, tu VAS présenter des excuses avant de retourner travailler. Et, dernière chose, tu ne castreras pas l'agent DiNozzo. Il le fera de son propre chef et de préférence par un chirurgien compétent."

"Ok, Jen," répondit Jethro en se levant pour se diriger vers son propre bureau. Il s'arrêta présenter ses excuses à Cynthia comme promis. On entendit même un 'désolé'.

"Très bien. Tous dehors maintenant," dit Jenny en retournant s'assoir derrière son bureau. Tony, toujours aussi gentleman, lui tint le fauteuil pendant qu'elle s'asseyait et la poussa gentiment à sa place. "Merci, Directeur. Je serais un cadavre sans vous."

"Ne faites pas tout capoter, DiNozzo ou vous pourriez encore finir en cadavre. Et allez voir Ducky pour qu'il examine vos côtes."

Il acquiesça et lui dit un dernier 'merci' en partant.

"Hé, Abby. Attends."

"Alors ? Qui a gagné le pari ?"

"Moi. Qui d'autre ?"

"Ben, McGee."

"Nan, je pense qu'il a bu une potion de stupidité au petit-déjeuner."

**The End**

* * *

(1) Jeu de mot entre **kinky** (excentrique) et **hinky** (qui ne fait pas sens)

(2) **Neuvième Cercle** : Enfer de la trahison

(3) **Gitmo :** Guantanamo, prison américaine pour terroristes.


End file.
